Dalkomhae
by Hana Sekar
Summary: Mereka memang manis. Sangat malahan. Makanya mereka di juluki Dalkomhae (So Sweet). Tapi, kenapa mereka tidak mau bersikap demikian di depan kami dan malah bersikap sebaliknya? Kami salah apa coba? Crack Pairing/ Teen Top-Exo-Infinite
1. Chapter 1

Hana and reYHannie

present

Dalkomhae

So Sweet

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/ Drama/Family/Comedy

Pairing: Crack pokoknya

Warning: banyak typo(s), crack pairing, republish from Word Press

Don't like don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Cahayanya sudah mulai menerangi bumi seisinya. Satu per satu manusia mulai bangun dari mimpinya dan memulai aktivitasnya.

Ah… mungkin kalimat terakhir itu harus sedikit di perbaiki, satu persatu _rata-rata_ manusia mulai bangun dari mimpinya dan memulai aktivitasnya.

Karena pada kenyataannya di dalam sebuah kamar di sebuah ru –ah maksudnya mansion, 4 orang namja yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa masih tertidur di kamar yang memiliki kasur tingkat yang ber-_design_ khusus dan sangat unik –kasur tingkat dua dengan tambahan satu kasur bawah dan satu kasur lagi di ujung kasur tingkatnya.

_Tok tok tok_

"_Young masters_, sudah waktunya bangun."

Hening, suasana kamar itu masih hening. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang bergerak dari posisi mereka semula.

_Tok tok tok_

"_Young masters_? Sudah waktunya bangun. Anda semua harus berangkat sekolah hari ini."

Masih hening dan tidak ada jawaban. Hanya saja, kali ini, salah satu dari mereka yang tidur di kasur paling atas merubah posisinya sedikit.

Seorang _maid_ yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu ganda kamar milik _The Twins_ itu menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian menatap beberapa temannya, seolah bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sudahlah, Yeon, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul diantara mereka. Mengetahui suara milik siapa itu, ke-5 _maid_ itu pun langsung menyingkir dari pintu ganda yang berukirkan sebuah tulisan kaligrafi latin yang kalau di perhatikan bertuliskan _Choi Twins_, memberikan jalan pada namja cantik tersebut.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, namja cantik itu menerobos masuk ke dalam, sementara ke-5_ maid_ yang lain mengekorinya dari belakang.

Begitu mereka masuk, mereka langsung disapa keremangan. Hanya ada satu lampu meja yang menyala di ruangan itu. Sekalipun begitu, masih dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas kalau ruangan itu sangat amat berantakan. Buku-buku berserakan dimana-mana, gadget tergeletak dengan sembarangan, dan beberapa furniture bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap ruangan berhiaskan berbagai furniture berkelas itu. Sebelum kemudian menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu mahoni yang ada di samping kanannya.

Begitu pintu ruangan itu di buka, ia pun langsung di sapa dengan keremangan dan keadaan 'kapal pecah' lagi. Ckckckc… ia sekarang benar-benar bingung bagaimana keempat putranya itu bisa tidur dalam keadaan kamar seberantakan ini.

Namja itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia pun berbalik dan memandang 5 orang _maid_ yang 4 diantaranya membawa masing-masing sebuah seragam.

"Kalian tunggu di kamar dan Yeon, tolong bawa sarapan mereka naik." Kelima _maid_ itu dengan kompak berkata 'Ye' dan mulai bubar untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Setelahnya, namja cantik itu kembali menatap ujung kamar itu –tempat dimana sebuah kasur ber-_design_ khusus berada.

Ia menarik nafasnya, lalu menghelanya perlahan. Menarik nafas lagi, lalu menghelanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai 5 kali.

"Princes! Bangun sekarang juga!" teriakan bernada tinggi itupun sontak membangunkan keempat pangeran cantik yang tadinya masih bergelung dalam mimpi mereka. Keempatnya dengan waktu yang bersamaan bangun dan langsung terduduk.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian, keempatnya kembali membaringkan diri mereka dikasur dengan posisi terbalik –berbaring dengan perut mereka- dan bantal menutupi telinga.

"NO, MOMMYYYYYYY!" kompak keempatnya berteriak dengan suara yang tak lebih pelan dari namja cantik yang sekarang sepertinya sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

"Ya!" namja cantik itu pun dengan segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana keempat putranya tertidur.

Yah… inilah susahnya punya empat anak kembar yang sama-sama pemalas dan tidak bisa bangun pagi. Persis dengan Daddy mereka.

"Princes, bangun sekarang! kalian sekolah hari ini." Ucap namja cantik yang diketahui sebagai Nyonya Choi Heechul itu. Satu per satu, ia menggoyangkan bahu keempat putranya yang tidak beranjak juga.

"5 minute again, Mommy. And we'll go." Mereka berucap dengan bersamaan. Sayangnya, Heechul sudah tidak akan pernah terjebak lagi dengan kata-kata yang selalu terlontar setiap kali keempatnya dibangunkan seperti ini.

"No, babies. Now get up, or you'll get late." Kali ini Heechul berkata sembari menarik selimut mereka satu-satu. Membuat keempatnya menggeram tapi masih belum bangun juga.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Duh… kenapa susah sekali sih membangunkan keempat putranya ini?

"Come on, get up! Or I'll send you all to different school again." Sontak keempatnya langsung terbangun begitu kalimat ancaman yang paling mereka takuti itu terlontar dari bibir Mommy mereka.

Ah… ani, itu bukan hanya sekedar ancaman biasa atau malah ancaman kosong. Mommy mereka benar-benar bisa melakukan hal itu hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"No, Mommy, don't do that. Kami baru saja masuk sekolah yang sama satu semester. Masa mau dipisah-pisah lagi." Si bungsu yang tidur di kasur paling atas berucap dengan bibir seksinya mengerucut imut. Sementara ketiga hyungnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu bangun dan segera bersiap." Keempatnya hanya bisa menjawab 'Ne' kompak dengan suara malas. Membuat Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"I will give you all an hour. Whoever late, will be sent to U.S.A." sontak keempatnya dengan kelabakan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar 'bersama' mereka. Bahkan Niel langsung melompat ke kasur Hyung tertuanya yang tepat berada di ujung kasurnya.

Heechul tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keempat putranya itu. Ada perasaan senang dan bangga di hatinya ketika melihat mereka seperti itu. Bukan bagian susah dibanguninnya, tapi bagian mereka yang kekeh untuk selalu bersama.

Padahal anak-anak kembar zaman sekarang kebanyakan tidak suka berada di satu tempat yang sama –contoh anak kawannya sendiri- didandani serupa atau hal lain yang biasanya dilakukan orang tua yang memiliki anak kembar.

Dengan sikap mereka yang selalu ingin bersama di manapun dan sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan didandani dengan gaya yang sama –mereka malah senang karena bisa mengerjai orang-orang- bukankah itu berarti mereka sangat menyayangi satu sama lain?

.

.

.

"Late! Late! LATE!" keempatnya berseru secara bersamaan. Sukses membuat kediaman Choi yang sempat tenang kembali riuh.

Keempat anak kembar itu sekarang tengah menuruni tangga mansion mereka. Sepotong roti masing-masing berada di mulut mereka. Sekotak susu pisang di tangan kanan mereka. Tas berada di punggung. Serta masing-masing satu maid tengah menata rambut atau seragam mereka.

Kalau ditanya keadaan mereka sekarang, yah, bisa dibilang mereka tidak cukup berantakan, tapi tidak rapih juga. Darimananya rapih kalau kemeja Taemin balapan dengan rompinya, kancing blazer Sungjong dan kancing kemeja Kai terpasang asimetris, sementara si bungsu, Niel, rambutnya masih sangat berantakan.

Yah… bisa dibilang, beginilah jadinya kalau keempat princes itu tidak dibangunkan pagi. Mereka akan sangat berantakan.

Mendengar suara derap kaki yang membuat suasana ribut, Siwon langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Koran yang sedang ia baca menuju sumber suara itu. Senyum pun berkembang diwajahnya ketika ia melihat keempat Princesnya berjalan ke arahnya –koreksi, berlari ke arahnya.

"Morning, Daddy, Mommy!" Ucap keempatnya dengan cepat sembari satu-satu mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk bersama itu.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!" secepat mereka datang, secepat itu juga mereka pergi. Dengan langkah terburu-buru keempatnya pergi meninggalkan Ayah mereka yang menatap keempatnya dengan terheran-heran sementara Ibu mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Be careful, take care and have fun!"

"NE!"

* * *

_Cyber star High School, 07.30 am KST_

_Grusak grusuk_

Suho menangkat kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba suara aneh itu terdengar. Membuat namja yang ada di depannya meneguk ludah kasar.

_Grusak grusak_

Kali ini, keningnya berkerut ketika suara itu terdengar lagi. Seolah tengah berusaha mengidentifikasi suara apa barusan.

"Kau boleh masuk. Tapi lain kali, pakai sepatu warna pelangi besok." Ucapnya dengan nada datar sembari memberikan namja di depannya ID card-nya. Si namja itu hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar nada sarkastik yang keluar dari bibir sang ketua OSIS sebelum kemudian beranjak dari hadapan sang Ket Os yang sepertinya sedang bingung sekarang.

_Grusak grusak_

Ketika suara itu datang lagi, Suho mulai menajamkan pendengarannya. Berusaha mencari darimana suara itu berasal.

Sementara itu, dibalik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat Suho berdiri. Jo twins plus Choi Twins sekarang tengah berusaha berjalan setenang mungkin.

Sayangnya, sekalipun mereka sudah berusaha setenang mungkin untuk bisa menghindari Hell Angel itu, tetap saja gerakan mereka menimbulkan suara kecil.

"Aigooo… kenapa di hari pertama masuk sekolah begini, kita sudah harus mendapat inspeksi mendadak sih?" gumam si bungsu Choi Twins sembari mem-poutkan bibirnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Sudah begitu, tidak ada yang memberi tau lagi." Kali ini kalimat si bungsu Choi twins di sambung oleh si sulung Jo twins. Ia juga tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Diam saja. Kalau kalian tidak di –"

"Menunduk!" belum juga kalimat Sungjong terselesaikan, Taemin tiba-tiba sudah menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara yang lainnya sudah menundukkan kepalanya duluan sebelum si sulung Choi Twins itu berkata apapun.

Yah… bagaimana tidak mereka reflex menunduk. Sekarang ini, si KetOs Angel from hell itu sedang berada dalam jarak kurang dari 50 menter dari mereka!

"Eottheokae?" Taemin mengalihakan pandangannya dari Suho ke adik bungsunya yang berada paling belakang, kemudian pada Kai yang sekarang –

Aigo, kenapa anak itu bisa-bisanya sibuk dengan ponselnya sekarang? Bisa-bisanya...

"Y-ya! Jonginnie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Taemin hampir kelepasan. Si bungsu nomor 2 itu tidak menjawab, melainkan terus serius dengan ponselnya.

"Ya! Jongin!"

"Sssttt, Hyung! aku sedang menghubungi Dyo sekarang." ucap namja dengan topi hitam itu sembari tangannya menari di atas layar ponselnya.

"Dyo? Bukannya dia biasa dapat tugas di –"

"Hm? Sepertinya aku dengar suara tadi?" sontak semua yang ada di sana langsung menutup mulut masing-masing ketika suara sang Angel from Hell itu terdengar keras. Pertanda namja itu sudah tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eottheokae, Kai? Eottheokae?" Youngmin yang sudah sangat panic, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kai dengan cukup kencang sampai topi Kai terjatuh dari kepalanya.

"Sudah, tenang saja. D.O pasti berada di sekitar sini." Gumam namja itu sembari berusaha menghentikan tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Youngmin itu.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Taemin bertanya dengan nada ketakutan yang cukup kentara. Yang ia ingat, namja mungil bermata besar itu biasanya selalu dapat bagian pintu selatan, dimana tidak ada satu Dalkomhae pun yang lewat sana. Sehingga butuh waktu lebih dari 15 menit untuk bisa sampai sini. Itupun kalau namja itu berlari.

"Yakin, Hyung. Barusan aku menghubunginya." Ucap Kai yang sudah berhasil menghentikan kekerasan yang dilakukan Youngmin padanya.

"Tapi, si KetOs sudah dekat sekali! Duh!" kali ini Kwangmin yang sedari tadi diam saja berkata. Ia yang sejak tadi terus mengintip dari sela-sela semak-semak sekarang sudah berwajah sangat pucat. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah diujung tanduk sekarang.

"Tenanglah! Tenang! Dalkomhae tidak pernah membiarkan kawannya dalam masalah! Lagian, si KetOs kan takut sama Dyo." Ucap Kai dengan nada yang bisa dibilang campuran antara rasa takut ketauan sebelum di selamatkan dengan rasa bangga akan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Memang bukan suatu rahasia lagi kalau si _Angel from Hell_ itu takut pada ketua Dalkeomhae yang baru itu. Semua orang di _Cyber Star high school_ –bahkan sampai pengurus taman sekolah- tau kalau si _Guardian Angel from hell_ yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis sekaligus ketua baru V six tidak pernah bisa berkutik kalau sudah berada didepan namja mungil, imut dan bermata besar itu.

Yang jadi tanda tanya besar adalah, kenapa bisa begitu?

_Buzz buzz_

Tiba-tiba ponsel berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi di pegang Kai bergetar. Dengan segera, ia memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah e-mail masuk ke mail box-nya.

To :

From : peacenum3xyz

_Setelah Suho pergi, langsung lari masuk. Dari sana langsung menuju ke lantai dua. Belok ke ruang music. Sembunyi di sana sampai rombongan CAP lewat. Setelahnya kalian baru bisa ke kelas masing-masing. Tidak perlu khawatir, jam pelajaran akan dimulai jam ke-2 nanti. Semoga berhasil._

Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika ia selesai membaca e-mail dari pengirim yang entah siapa itu –Kai tidak bisa mengingat siapa temannya yang punya alamat e-mail seperti itu. Belum sempat ia membalas e-mail itu, sebuah e-mail lain masuk ke mail box-nya, masih dari orang yang sama.

_Do-sshi tidak akan bisa membantu kalian. Dia jatuh barusan dan sekarang dibawa ke ruang UKS._

Kai membelalakan matanya ketika ia membaca e-mail yang baru masuk itu. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat dan matanya membulat sempurna.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Kai, Niel yang ada di sampingnya pun lantas melihat ke arah ponsel milik Kai, dan ekspresinya pun langsung berubah seperti Kai. Membuat keempat orang yang lainnya menatap mereka bingung.

"Ada ap-"

_Geuge wolf naega wolf (auuuu) (ah! Saranghaeyo!)_

Tiba-tiba suara lagu milik sebuah boy group yang baru naik daun itu terdengar di telinga mereka dengan volume yang cukup keras. Bertanda suara itu berasal dari tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Sebentar, itu bukan suara ponsel mereka –jelas bukan karena mereka semua sudah men-silent ponsel masing-masing- berarti…

Mereka semua pun membelalakan mata mereka. Nafas mereka tercekat sontak tercekat.

o-ow… jangan bilang… jangan bilang…

"Yeoboseo?"

Suara sang _angel from hell_ pun terdengar di telinga mereka. Sangat jelas dan kencang. mengartikan bahwa sang KetOs sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Sontak enam namja itu langsung menutup mulut masing-masing. Mata mereka menutup. Dan dalam hati, secara bersamaan keenamnya berdoa agar mereka diselamatkan Tuhan dari _Angel from hell_ itu.

"Mwo?"

Keenamnya kini membuka mata masing-masing, dan menatap sekeliling mereka. Seolah berusaha memastikan bahwa sang KetOs bukan sedang bicara dengan mereka.

"Aish! Jatuh di mana?"

Mata Kai dan Niel terbelalak.

Jatuh? JATUH? Jangan bilang kalau itu…

"Tsk. Dasar. Tidak parah, kan?"

"…"

"Namanya juga jatuh, pasti sakit. Kau sih… aku sudah bilang berapa kali, hati-hati, Pabo."

"…"

"Kau kan yang –"

"…"

"Ck, ya sudah. Aku datang ke sana."

Pelan-pelan, suara derap kaki mulai terdengar. Anehnya, derap kaki itu tidak terdengar semakin mendekat, melainkan semakin menjauh. Bahkan derap kaki yang awalnya berbunyi seperti orang berjalan itu kini berubah menjadi derap kaki orang berlari.

Jo twins, Taemin dan Sungjong pun menghela nafas mereka. Lega karena akhirnya sang KetOs sudah pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Niel dan Kai masih dalam keadaan terkaget. Keduanya tampak membeku di tempat.

_O-ow… jangan bilang kalau yang barusan menelepon sang Angel from Hell itu Kyungsoo. Kalau namja itu sampai berbuat begitu, bagaimana dengan harga dirinya sebagai Dalkom –_

_Buzzbuzz buzzbuzz_

Sontak, keduanya tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunan mereka ketika mereka mendengar ponsel Kai bergetar. Kai pun langsung mengecek ponselnya lagi. E-mail dari orang yang sama kembali masuk ke mail-box-nya.

_Go! Now!_

Kai pun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya berjongkok sejak tadi, entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan seseorang misterius ini sedang berusaha menyelamatkan mereka dari detensi karena tidak berseragam sesuai ketentuan –si Jo Twins yang yang sepatunya berwarna hijau dan dasinya tidak dipakai- serta lupa bawa ID card –ini sih tentu saja si Choi Twins yang telat bangun.

Melihat Kai bangkit, Taemin pun sontak menatap adik bungsu nomor duanya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ka –"

"Lets go. Sebelum si _angel from hell_ itu berbalik lagi." Ucap Kai sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ketika dirasanya sudah aman, Kai pun mulai keluar dari semak-semak.

"Eh? Tapi lewat mana?" tanya Sungjong yang ikutan bangkit, disusul yang lainnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Pintu itulah." Kai menunjuk pintu kaca yang berada di hadapan mereka. Sontak membuat Kwangmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi –"

"Sudah tidak usah tapi-tapian, ayo pergi." Setelah merasa benar-benar aman, Kai pun mulai berlari menuju pintu ganda berlapiskan kaca itu. Disusul oleh ketiga saudara kembarinya yang lain.

"Y-ya! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Youngmin –tidak kencang kok- langsung menarik adiknya dan mulai berlari menyusul Choi Twins yang sudah melesat secepat kilat menuju pintu masuk sekolah mereka itu.

Sementara keenam namja itu tengah berlari menuju pintu masuk, dari arah lantai dua, seorang namja berambut kecokelatan dengan mata obsidian yang sangat gelap bersandar pada kaca sembari memperhatikan keenamnya.

Ketika mereka berenam sudah masuk ke dalam gedung –anehnya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, namja itu menegakkan badannya. Di masukannya ponsel putihnya ke dalam saku celanannya, sementara satu tangan yang lainnya membenarnkan dasi merahnya, sebelum kemudian menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"Just this time I'll let you go. But another time, I'll never let you." Gumamnya sembari perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

_Gangnam 08.35 am KST_

Seorang namja tampan berpakaian seragam berjalan dengan wajah yang sangat kesal. Bibir tipisnya tampak mengeluarkan kata-kata cepat yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak.

Sementara itu, dibelakang namja itu, seorang namja lainnya berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan shopping bag dari berbagai macam brand. Namja itu tampak kesulitan berjalan. Ia bahkan beberapa kali harus berhenti untuk membenarkan letak kaca mata tak berlensanya yang hampir jatuh.

Secara tiba-tiba, ketika si namja tinggi berkaca mata itu berhenti untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sang namja yang berada di depannya berbalik. Membuat namja tinggi berkacamata itu sontak tersentak kaget.

"Aish… bisa tidak sih kau jalan cepat sedikit. Aku sudah hampir terlambat nih." Namja itu berucap dengan nada dan wajah kesal yang begitu kentara. Sukses membuat namja tinggi berkacamata itu menunduk ketakutan.

"Mian, Yongjin-ah, Mian. Bawaanku banyak sekali." Gumam namja tinggi berkacamata itu pelan. Si namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Yongjin itu memutar bola matanya.

"Aish alasan!" ucap Yongjin dengan nada yang meninggi. Membuat si namja tinggi berkacamata itu menutup kedua matanya takut.

"Tapi, Yongjin, ini…"

"Aish, sudah diam dan bawa saja! Ck, kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan seseorang yang sepertimu sih?" Yongjin memutar tubuhnya lagi dan mulai berjalan dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah tampannya –face palm. Sedangkan si namja tinggi dengan gelagapan mengangkat semua belanjaan Yongjin dan mulai berjalan mengikuti namja tampan itu menuju ujung jalan pertokoan.

"And cut!" seruan barusan lantas membuat namja tinggi berkacamata itu menghela nafas, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada berbagai macam shopping bag yang sebenarnya tidak ada isinya.

"Akhirnya…" gumam namja tampan yang tadi di panggil Yongjin itu. Secepat kilat, namja itu pun langsung dikerubungi oleh beberapa yeoja yang langsung menyodorkannya tissue, botol air mineral dan cermin.

"Kerja bagus, L, Yeollie. _Really a good job_." Keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membungkuk pada sang sutradara yang barusan memuji mereka.

"Kamsahamida, PD-nim." Ucap keduanya berbarengan. Sontak membuat keduanya tersentak dan seketika menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata kenapa-kau-meniruku-huh-?

Melihat percikan api pertengkaran sepertinya akan tersulut dari kedua actor muda itu, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah imut tetapi tampan di saat yang bersamaan pun langsung berlari untuk menengahi keduanya.

"Eitsh… jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi begini. Lebih baik kita bergegas dan segera pergi ke sekolah." Ucap si namja tinggi itu dengan senyum mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Mencoba menularkan happy virusnya pada dua orang yang masih adu death glare itu.

Tapi, sayang sekali. Sepertinya happy virus-nya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik sekarang.

"Tidak usah kau ingatkan pun, kami sudah ingat." Ucap keduanya sembari secara bersamaan membuang wajah masing-masing dan berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan. Sukses membuat namja yang tadi berusaha menengahi keduanya itu sekarang face palm.

Aduh… kenapa dua Sunbaenya itu selalu seperti ini sih? Selalu saja membawa drama sekolah ke lokasi syuting. Walaupun tidak mengganggu jalannya syuting, tapi, tidak enak kan kalau kedua pemain utamanya selalu bertengkar begitu setiap selesai take.

Haaah… betapa kasiannya dirinya.

"Sabar ya, Sehun-ah." Gumaman bernada manis itu sontak membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Iapun langsung mendapati seorang yeoja cantik kini sedang mengelus pundaknya sontak membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"Eh? Luhan-noona? Kau belum pulang?" yeoja cantik yang dipanggil Sehun Noona itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah pulang tadi." Ucapan yeoja cantik itu membuat kening Sehun berkerut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, Pabo. Manager-mu kan bilang kalau hari ini dia tidak bisa mengantarmu." Sehun lantas menepuk keningnya ketika kalimat yang dilontarkan sang Noona cantik mengingatkannya akan pesan sang Manager tadi pagi. Duh… bodohnya dia sampai lupa akan hal itu.

Melihat Sehun yang tampak baru teringat akan sesuatu, membuat Luhan, sang Noona cantik, tersenyum kecil. Sebelum kemudian mengacak rambut pirang-hitam milik namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sudah ganti baju sana, aku akan menunggumu di mobil." Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum kemudian beranjak dari hadapan sang Noona.

.

Ditempat lain, pemeran Yongjin, atau bisa dibilang L alias Kim Myungsoo kini sudah merubah pakaian ke seragam khas Cyber Star High School. Rambutnya yang semula ditata melawan grafitasi sekarang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang atau mau makan dulu?" seolah sang manager tidak berkata apa-apa, L tetap diam tak menggubrisi perkataan managernya barusan dan terus berkonsentrasi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mengagumi dirinya sendiri dalam hati sembari merapihkan dasinya.

Sang Manager menghela nafasnya, sebelum kemudian kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang untungnya, kali ini di jawab oleh sang actor muda tersebut.

Sayangnya, jawabannya bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan sang Manager.

"L. Joe sudah jalan?" begitulah jawaban sang actor muda yang sudah selesai merapihkan dirinya –sekaligus mengagumi dirinya sendiri- yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan dari pada jawaban. Tapi, sang Manager tetap menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

L menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian pasang pose berfikir yang pastinya akan membuat fansnya pingsan di tempat.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak ingin nae namdong di serang si Dalkomhae." Sang Manager hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum kemudian mengikuti sang artisnya yang keluar duluan dari tempat ganti kostum itu.

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, dari sebrang ruang milik L, Sungyeol yang berperan sebagai Yunha, lawan main L, keluar dari ruang ganti khususnya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Kening mereka pelan-pelan mengerut dan wajah mereka berubah menjadi kesal secara tiba-tiba. Sementara Manager mereka mulai face palm.

Aduh… it's begin.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya L dengan nada suara tidak suka yang jelas sekali. Sungyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Ya jelas ke sekolah, Babo. Aku bukan kau yang suka bolos dengan alasan lelah syuting." Kalimat tersebut disampaikan dengan nada sarkastik yang jelas menyikut harga diri tinggi milik sang sulung Kim.

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah, L, kau bilang kau khawatir pada adikmu." Manager L langsung dengan sigap mengingatkan artisnya akan tujuannya sebelumnya.

L menggeram pelan ketika ia managernya mengatakan hal tersebut. Sementara Sungyeol tersenyum penuh kemenanganan.

"Oh… mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan, huh?"

"Yang sering kesiangan itu kau, bukan aku. Ck sudahlah, aku malas bicara dengan Pabo sepertimu." Dengan itu, L pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah kesal yang masih tampak jelas. Sementara Managernya untuk sesaat membungguk meminta maaf pada Manager Sungyeol yang juga melakukan hal yang demikian.

Sementara Sungyeol sendiri, yah… dia sih malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat namja tampan yang jadi idola banyak orang itu kesal.

"Oke, 1:0 for Yeollie."

* * *

_Cyber Teater number 2, 09.00 am KST_

"Aduh , bukan seperti itu!" entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Mrs. Lee, guru kesenian kelas XI itu mengatakan hal tersebut pada orang yang sama hari ini.

Namja yang diingatkan barusan memutar bola matanya, bosan mendengar kalimat yang terus dilontarkan berulang kali itu. Aish… harus sampai kapan ia mengulang adegan ini?

Sementara itu, di hadapan seorang namja cantik juga memutar bola matanya sebal. Secara terang-terangan, ia melemparkan death glare pada yang kini menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Ish, lakukan dengan benar, Pabo." Mendengar ucapan lawan mainnya, sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya kea rah namja itu dengan cepat. Wajah frustasinya kini sudah berubah menjadi wajah tersinggung.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Lakukan dengan bernar, pabo!" dengan berani, sang namja cantik yang ber-name tag Lee Chanhee itu mengulang kalimatnya. Membuat seisi mini teater itu tersentak kaget dan sontak seluruh perhatian orang-orang di teater itu tertuju pada mereka berdua. Terutama L. Joe.

Namja mungil nan tampan itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Wajahnya yang biasanya dipenuhi senyuman menggoda, kini berubah menyeramkan. Sukses membuat beberapa orang di teater itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ulangi lagi." Suara yang biasanya selalu bernada playfull itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Sayangnya, nada suara dan tatapan mengerikan itu tak cukup untuk membuat seorang Chunji –panggilan akrab Chanhee- ketakutan.

Oh ayolah… dia Dalkomhae. Melihat seorang V six jadi _demon_ seperti ini sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari mereka.

"Lakukan. Dengan. Benar. Pabo! Ck, ternyata selain bodoh kau juga tuli, ya?" masih dengan keberanian yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun, Chunji mengulangi kalimatnya. Membuat aura di sekeliling si bungsu Kim semakin menghitam.

"Kau berani denganku?" kalimat itu disampaikan dengan nada berat, pelan dan tepat di samping telinga Chunji. Membuat kesan menakutkannya semakin bertambah.

Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Chunji itu Dalkomhae. Melihat V six yang dikatakan sebagai Angel ini berubah menjadi _demon_ adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Sehingga, jangankan gentar, bergidik ngeri saja tidak.

"Tentu saja aku berani. Sini lawan aku!" ucap Chunji sembari memasang kuda-kuda dan ekspresi aku-tidak-takut-lawan-aku-nya yang sangat terkenal itu.

L. Joe mendengus pelan melihat si namja cantik itu. Tawa dan tatapan meremehkan pun dilemparkannya pada sang namja cantik yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

Oh ayolah… siapa juga yang tidak tau kalau L. Joe itu master taekwondo di Cyber. Mengajaknya bertarung sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Melihat namja manis itu masih dalam posisi siaga sungguh mengundang hasrat L. Joe untuk memukulnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak boleh memukul **wanita.**

So, dari pada memukulnya, lebih baik ia melawan namja itu dengan kalimat pedas.

"Apanya yang manis, apanya yang dalkomhae? Kenyataannya kau sekasar ini." Ucap masih dengan pandangan meremehkannya. Sukses membuat Chunji menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Ya! Jangan remehkan aku! Kalau berani, lawan aku!" ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Chunji dengan nada kasar sekali. Membuat L. Joe menyeringai kecil. Mangsa masuk jebakan.

"Nah kan, apa aku bilang. Mana mungkin Dalkomhae sekasar ini. Kau dalkomhae jadi-jadian, ya?" Chunji bisa merasakan keningnya terasa berdenyut ketika mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir L. Joe yang sekarang pasang seringai meremehkannya.

Chunji mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar sudah gatal ingin memukul namja sok kecakepan itu. Untungnya, ia punya pengendalian diri yang baik. Kalau tidak, ia sudah yakin, ia sudah memukul wajah namja itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chunji menarik nafasnya, lalu menghelanya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Oke, sepertinya namja ini sedang berusaha mengalihkan duel mereka ke adu mulut.

Ck, ia meremehkan seorang Lee Chanhee.

"Kau mungkin yang V six jadi-jadian. Mana ada V six sependek kau!" mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari si namja cantik, L. Joe merasa seperti tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Apa? Apa yang ia katakana barusan?

L. Joe menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Tangannya terlihat mengepal sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Pendek? Dia mengatai L. Joe pendek? Sepertinya namja ini bosan hidup.

'_Jangan memukul __**wanita.**__'_

tersentak kaget ketika suara khas Appanya tiba-tiba masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Matanya tampak membulat sempurna selama sepersekian detik.

Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Apa barusan ia berfikir untuk memukul **wanita**? Apa barusan tadi ia berencana melanggar larangan nomor 2 dan nomor 1 di saat yang berasamaan? Astaga… _what a shame_!

L. Joe menarik nafasnya dan menghelanya kembali. Mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya yang hampir hilang kendali tadi.

Ugh sepertinya ia terlalu lelah sampai ia hilang kendali seperti ini. Atau mungkin, ia terlalu sensitive dengan kata sifat yang barusan dijadikan Chunji sebagai bahan ejekan?

Chunji sendiri yang melihat yang sempat kehilangan kendali selama beberapa detik mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang terjadi pada namja sok kecakepan itu?

"Oke! Good job Chunjoe!" L. Joe dan Chunji serta seluruh murid yang ada di mini teater itu sontak terkaget ketika guru kesenian mereka berteriak demikian. Bahkan pakai menggunakan nama couple untuk menyebut keduanya lagi.

"Nah, itu yang saya inginkan. Pertengkaran alami seperti tadi. Bagus! bagus sekali! Sekalipun kalian improvisasi sendiri, tapi itu sangat bagus! Pertahankan! Pertahankan!" ucap Mrs. Lee dengan pandangan kagum yang sukses membuat seluruh muridnya yang ada di sana sweatdrop bahkan jawdrop –termasuk L. Joe dan Chunji.

Jadi, sejak tadi Mrs. Lee berfikir kalau mereka sedang melakukan adegan pertengkaran yang sedari tadi mereka ulang terus?

Astaga… pantas saja ia tidak berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Ternyata…

"Sekarang ayo lakukan sesuai skrip. Jangan lupa, lakukan seperti yang tadi kalian lakukan. Pertahankan ekspresinya. Terutama kau, L. Joe! Saya suka ekspresi menahan diri seperti tadi, itulah inti love-hate sebenarnya." Ucap Mrs. Lee yang masih belum menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Membuat seisi ruangan itu kembali sweatdrop and jawdrop.

dan Chunji terdiam di tempat sembari menatap guru mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kemudian keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian face palm.

Aigoo…

* * *

_Cyber healty center, 09.10 am KST_

Kyungsoo menatap pergelangan kakinya, sebelum kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya. Ugh… kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali sih? Ibaratnya ia sudah seperti jatuh tertipa tangga pula.

Eh… dia memang jatuh kok. _Sayangnya,_ ia bukan tertipa tangga. Tertipa tangga sih masih lebih baik dari pada tertipa omelan maut-_nya_.

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo-sshi. Mau kau pandangi seperti apa pun, kakimu tidak akan secara ajaib langsung sembuh." Ucapan bernada datar matter of fact, sukses membuat Kyungsoo semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia pun lantas melirik ke arah sampingnya dengan pandangan tidak kesal.

Dipandangi seperti itu, Kris diam saja. Dia sudah tidak mempan dengan pandangan kesal plus pout yang katanya super imut itu –imutan juga Taozinya. Namja tinggi menjulang itu balik menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo makin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Argh… aku benci hari ini!" Kyungsoo pun lantas menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur tempatnya sedari sejak tadi pagi berbaring.

Ugh! Ia benar-benar benci hari ini. Kenapa sih dari sekian hari, dewi fortuna tidak mau memihak padanya? Padahal kan niatnya baik, ingin membantu sahabatnya untuk lolos dari Angel from hell itu. Tapi, ia malah jatuh dan terkilir begini.

Sudah begitu, diomeli selama setengah jam lebih. Tambahan lagi, ia tidak akan bisa ikut pelajaran hari ini karena jam setengah 10 nanti ia akan diantar pulang. Dan ia yakin, sampai di rumah, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun karena dia –Kyungsoo melirik Kris yang kini tengah membaca sesuatu dari ponselnya- pasti akan mengawasinya terus.

Ugh… lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini.

"Aish… kenapa aku harus jatuh begini sih?" gumamnya pelan sembari mempoutkan bibinya -lagi

"Makanya jangan suka lari-larian di tangga. Aku sudah bilang berapa kali sih? Jangan lari-larian." Ucapan namja blasteran China-Canada itu sukses membuat mood Kyungsoo yang sudah jelek, tambah jelek lagi dan membuat namja itu kesal.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu sih? Bukannya menyemangatiku atau sejenisnya…" ucap Kyungsoo sebal dengan suara yang awalnya kencang perlahan mengecil, seolah ia malu untuk mengakui ia ingin disemangati oleh namja yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi padamu. Mulai sekarang kau harus aku kasari."

"Mwo!" sontak secara reflex, Kyungsoo bangkit duduk dan menatap namja yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "M-maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi, kalau kau terus di perlakukan dengan lembut. Kau pasti akan terus-terusan melanggarku. Jadi, mulai sekarang, lupakan kalau Kind Kris pernah ada." Kyungsoo menatap namja yang sangat tinggi itu dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Kenapa? Kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba begini? Kemarin-kemarin dia –

Aish… pasti dia. Ugh… semua memang mulai berantakan sejak ia datang!

Kyungsoo harus mengakui, sejak ia datang, Kyungsoo memang merasa bahwa hidupnya sedikit membaik karena kini ada seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan semuanya berantakan juga karenanya.

Hidup Kyungsoo yang awalnya sebebas burung-burung yang terbang di langit mulai tersangkarkan. Ia tidak boleh ini dan tidak boleh itu. Boleh makan yang ini, tidak boleh makan yang itu. Pakai baju yang ini, tidak boleh yang itu. Ini itu, ini itu. Ugh! Rasanya kepala Kyungsoo ingin meledak!

Sudah begitu, sejak dia datang, Appa mulai beralih memerhatikannya dan anaknya. Kyungsoo pelan-pelan mulai di tinggalkan. Tidak dipedulikan lagi.

Dulu appanya selalu meneleponnya setiap jam makan siang. Sekarang, jangankan menelepon, memberikannya pesan singkat saja tidak. Padahal dulu, Appanya selalu mengabarinya tentang apa yang ia kerjakan dan akan kerjakan.

Kris-ge-nya pun sekarang juga berubah. Tidak pernah ada lagi senyum atau candaan garing darinya. Ia juga sudah tidak pernah memeluknya. Bahkan kadang, ia lebih memilih menemani Hyung-itu dari pada menemaninya.

Ugh… rasanya ia ingin menangis dan marah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" pandangan Kyungsoo yang semula kaget, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak suka. Keningnya tampak berkerut kesal.

Kris sedikit tersentak ketika nada suara yang digunakan oleh Kyungsoo berubah. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya kea rah Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dia tidak berkata apapun padaku, Kyungsoo-sshi. Sudahlah, berhenti berfikiran buruk tentang –"

"Kau sayang padaku tidak sih?" Kris sekarang benar-benar tersentak kaget. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo.

Ha? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo meragukan kasih sayangnya?

"Kyungsoo-sshi…"

"Aish… sudahlah, Ge. Lupakan saja." Ucapan Kyungsoo sukses mengantarkan satu buah pedang kea rah hati Kris. Namja itu bisa melihat kalau Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Sukses kembali mengantarkan beberapa pedang lagi ke hatinya.

Ugh… apa yang ia lakukan?

"Kyungsoo-sshi…"

"Sudahlah, Ge. Aku mau keluar." Perlahan, Kyungsoo meletakkan kaki kanannya yang baik-baik saja ke lantai, kemudian dengan perlahan ia mulai berdiri dengan tumpuan kaki kanannya.

Melihat hal tersebut, sontak Kris langsung berdiri dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cara memegangi kedua lengan atas Kyungsoo.

"Ah… Ge, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo kali ini sukses membuat hati Kris terpukul. Dengan perlahan, cengkraman lembutnya di lengan atas Kyungsoo mulai merenggang, merenggang dan mulai terlepas.

Dan dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo mulai berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Kris menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya sendiri itu. Tapi, kalau ia melakukannya, itu berarti melanggar perintah.

Ugh… sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan, mengikuti hatinya atau perintah?

.

Dengan langkah yang masih tertatih-tatih, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar gedung dari Healty center menuju taman yang merupakan taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih dengan pandangan kosong.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi, ia merasa menyesal telah meragukan kasih sayang Gegenya sendiri. Gegenya yang sudah bersamanya bahkan sejak ia masih dalam kandungan Ummanya. Gegenya yang selalu ada untuknya di manapun, kapapun dan dalam keadaan apapun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ah… kadang-kadang ia menyalahkan tempramennya yang selalu membuatnya berkata tanpa pikir panjang dulu.

Haaah…

_Bruk_

"Kyaaaaa!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang. Sukses membuat tubuhnya oleng.

O-ow… apakah ia akan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya hari ini?

Haaah… hari ini dia memang benar-benar sial.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, membiarkan grafitasi menarik tubuhnya yang oleng ke tanah. Uh… dia sudah pasrah. Mungkin ini karma karena telah menyakiti hati Gegenya.

Eh? Tapi kok dia malah merasakan hangat, ya? Bukan keras dan dinginya jalan setapak?

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Tapi, karena sinar matahari langsung mengenai matanya, ia pun menutupnya lagi, kemudian membukanya lagi perlahan. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia bisa beradaptasi dengan cahanya matahari yang masuk ke matanya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika ia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan milik seseorang yang begitu ia kenal.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya orang itu dengan pandangan khawatir yang jelas kenta-tara. Karena terlalu terkejut, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Uh… ung um…. N-ne…" gumamnya dengan kedua pipi yang perlahan merona. Ugh… namja ini… namja ini…

Sebentar. Namja ini…

"Kyaaaa!" Suho langsung tersentak kaget ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyungsoo berteriak lalu melompat dari pelukkannya. Namja itu sontak menutup kedua telinganya untuk meredam teriakan bernada tinggi dan memekakkan telinga.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang berhasil melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa menyakiti kaki kirinya –sedikit sakit sih tapi tidak sakit sekali- menatap horror pada namja yang sekarang menatap aneh padanya.

Ugh… apa coba yang tadi ia pikirkan tentang namja musuh bebuyutannya ini. Hiii! Rasanya tubuhnya langsung bergidik ngeri ketika ia mengingat apa yang barusan terlintas di kepalanya.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, sukses membuat Suho menatapnya bingung sebelum kemudian terkejut dan tampak baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Bang Minsoo!" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika nama mantan Leader V six itu disebut oleh namja yang sekelas dengannya itu. Ha? Apa maksud namja ini?

"Aku harus se –"

_Bruk_

Belum juga Suho berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba namja itu ditubruk seseorang yang langsung membalikkan tubuh namja itu dengan kasar. Membuat baik Suho maupun Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ya! Bang Minsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

"Diam dan lindungi aku!" mendengar ucapan sang mantan leader V six itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Melindungi? Bagaimana caranya namja pendek bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu melindungi si big boss yang tingginya hampir menyaingi si tiang listrik Chanyeol?

Suho sendiri tampak bingung dengan maksud namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Tapi, sayangnya, belum sempat ia bertanya, mata birunya sudah terkunci pada siluet seseorang yang perlahan mulai mendekat kea rah mereka.

Ha? Bukannya itu…

"BANG MINSOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriakan cetar membahana itu pun sukses memecah keheningan taman belakang Cyber yang luasnya wow itu. Kyungsoo, Minsoo dan Suho pun sontak menutup kedua telinga masing-masing.

"Ya! Bang Minsoo! Kemari kau!" seruan yang kali ini lebih kecil volumenya –walau masih cetar membahana- kembali terdengar, seiring dengan mendekatnya sesosok namja cantik yang begitu tak asing di mata Kyungsoo.

"Niel?" namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo Niel itu sekarang sudah berada di depan Suho yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi tameng perlindungan Minsoo yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ish! Kemari kau! Kembalikan ponselku!" ucap Niel belum menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di sana. Tangannya berusaha meraih namja yang masih berdiri di belakang Suho. Sayangnya, tangannya tidak bisa mencengkram blazer namja itu karena namja itu terus saja bergerak menghindar.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, beri tau aku dimana kau menyimpannya dan aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Ucap Minsoo masih berusaha menghindari tangan panjang Niel.

"No way! Itu senjata rahasiaku! Mana mungkin aku menghapusnya begitu saja!" ucap Niel masih berusaha mencoba meraih apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencengkran namja yang sudah sejak istirahat pertama tadi main kejar-kejaran dengannya.

"Sekarang kan aku sudah tau, jadi ini bukan senjata rahasia lagi! Sekarang beri tau aku dimana kau menyimpannya dan aku akan memberikannya lagi padamu."

"No way!"

"Ya sudah aku tidak akan mengembalikan ponselmu!"

"Ya!"

(:p)

"Sudah cukup!" Suho yang sedari tadi berada di tengah keduanya pun langsung menggelegar. Ugh… kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali sih? Harus terjebak pertengkaran tak jelas kedua namja ini? Mimpi apa dia semalam…

Mendengar teriakan bernada tegas dan menakutkan dari Suho sukses membuat Niel dan Minsoo membeku di tempat masing-masing, membuat Suho menghela nafas lega. Setelahnya ia pun beranjak dari tengah keduanya.

"Sebenarnya ada a –"

"Kyungsoo?" sontak keempat orang yang ada di sana langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah asal suara yang baru saja datang itu.

"Kai? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada namja tinggi yang sekarang tidak lebih rapih dari adiknya itu.

"Aku? Aku sedang membantu Niel mengambil ponselnya." Ucap namja itu dengan santainya seolah masalah ini bukan masalah besar.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar hal itu. Sekilas, ia menatap Minsoo, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Kai.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada yang penasaran yang cukup kentara.

"Entah. Tiba-tiba Niel menyuruhku membantunya menangkap Minsoo-hyung yang tiba-tiba mencuri ponselnya." Ucapan Kai barusan sukses membuat kening si sulung Bang berdenyut.

"Ya! Aku bukan mencurinya!"

"Kalau mengambil tanpa permisi itu bukan mencuri, lalu apa?" tanya Kai dengan nada sarkastik yang membuat si sulung Bang yang biasanya flat jadi sedikit terpancing amarahnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku tidak mengambil ponsel adikmu, dia punya banyak foto memalukanku dan !" ucapan Minsoo barusan sukses mengejutkan Kyungsoo dan Suho.

Ha?

"Ya! Itukan senjata rahasia kami untuk melawan kalian!" balas Niel tidak mau kalah. Minsoo yang tadinya menatap Kai pun kini menoleh dan menatap Niel tajam.

"Waktu itu kau berjanji untuk menghapusnya, bukan? Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Aku tidak ingat!"

"Jangan berlaga bodoh!"

"Kejadian itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Mr. Bang!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?!"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan –"

"Niel cukup!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah keburu memotongnya. Memotong diwaktu yang benar-benar sangat tepat.

Niel tampak terkejut ketika seruan hyungnya itu memotong kalimat yang hampir saja terlontarkan dari mulutnya. Dengan reflex, Niel menutup mulutnya.

Ya ampun… apa yang barusan akan ia katakan?

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan Suho tanpa memandang Niel dan Kai secara bergantian dengan wajah bingung. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini sih? Apa yang mereka perdebatkan? Dan ada apa dengan raut wajah ketiganya?

Minsoo sendiri tampak bingung –tapi masih dominan raut kesalnya- melihat Niel yang tampak terkejut. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_ Batinnya bingung.

Sementara Minsoo masih tampak berusaha berfikir tentang penyebab Niel terkejut, sedangkan Suho tampaknya masih bingung dengan situasi sekarang, Kai mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil ponsel bercasing teal yang sejak tadi di pegang Minsoo.

Dengan perlahan dan langkah hati-hati, Kai mendekat kea rah Minsoo. Tangannya dengan perlahan tapi berusaha secepat mungkin meraih ponsel itu.

Dan

"Gotcha!" dengan lihai, Kai pun mengambil ponsel Niel dan langsung melemparkannya pada Niel yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sukses membuat Minsoo terkejut.

"Ya! Neo!"

"Run! Niel! RUN!" Niel pun langsung berlari sembari memeluk ponselnya. Sementara Minsoo masih sempat melepar death glare padanya sebelum kemudian mengejar si bungsu Choi.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton sekarang sudah dalam keadaan bingung stadium akhir. Entah mengapa, ia tiba-tiba ingin menyuruh Kris-ge-nye untuk mengikat namja ini dan mengintrogasinya sampai ia mendapatkan semua jawaban dari teka-teki yang ada di kepalanya.

Ah… Kris-ge… ugh… kenapa ia harus teringat akan namja itu sekarang?

Sementara Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, Suho sekarang tengah mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya yang semual benar-benar tampak bingung, sekarang semakin tampak bingung ketika ia melihat sesosok namja tinggi beramput pirang yang tampak sedang celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Kris-ge?"

Mendengar satu nama itu di sebut, sontak Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung tersentak kaget. Dan reflex keduanya langsung memandang ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandangan Suho.

Kris sendiri sekarang tengah celingukan ke sana ke mari. Ugh… kemana perginya namja yang satu kakinya terbebat itu? Mana mungkin ia berjalan jauh sampai ke kelas tanpa berhenti di suatu tempat kan?

Hmm… atau mungkin tidak?

Ketika pandangannya mengedar ke sisi kiri taman itu, mata caramelnya pun lantas bertemu dengan tiga sosok seseoranng yang begitu ia kenali. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak ketika ia melihat salah seorang diantara mereka menatap penuh amarah padanya.

To Be continue

Number Two

Preview

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi?"

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kris?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?!"

"Suho cukup!"

* * *

"Suho…"

"Heehehehe… peace! Peace! Bercanda!"

* * *

"_But, Hyung –"_

"_When we reach home, I want you to give me your memori card."_

_"But, Hyung, I can't –"_

* * *

_"_Suho!"

"Ah! Ya? Ada apa?"

"Hhhh… kau melamun lagi. Apa ini Leader V six yang baru itu? Ckckckc…"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Dengar, kau tidak tau apa-apa! Jadi jangan bicara seenakmu sendiri!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"Kejadian itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, _Mr. Bang_!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?!"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan –"

"Niel cukup!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah keburu memotongnya. Memotong diwaktu yang benar-benar sangat tepat.

Niel tampak terkejut ketika seruan hyungnya itu memotong kalimat yang hampir saja terlontarkan dari mulutnya. Dengan reflex, Niel menutup mulutnya.

Ya ampun… apa yang barusan akan ia katakan?

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan Suho tanpa memandang Niel dan Kai secara bergantian dengan wajah bingung. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini sih? Apa yang mereka perdebatkan? Dan ada apa dengan raut wajah ketiganya?

Minsoo sendiri tampak bingung –tapi masih dominan raut kesalnya- melihat Niel yang tampak terkejut. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_ Batinnya bingung.

Sementara Minsoo masih tampak berusaha berfikir tentang penyebab Niel terkejut, sedangkan Suho tampaknya masih bingung dengan situasi sekarang, Kai mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil ponsel ber-_casing teal_ yang sejak tadi di pegang Minsoo.

Dengan perlahan dan langkah hati-hati, Kai mendekat kea rah Minsoo. Tangannya dengan perlahan tapi berusaha secepat mungkin meraih ponsel itu.

Dan

"_Gotcha_!" dengan lihai, Kai pun mengambil ponsel Niel dan langsung melemparkannya pada Niel yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sukses membuat Minsoo terkejut.

"Ya! Neo!"

"_Run_! Niel! _RUN_!" Niel pun langsung berlari sembari memeluk ponselnya. Sementara Minsoo masih sempat melepar _death glare_ padanya sebelum kemudian mengejar si bungsu Choi.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton sekarang sudah dalam keadaan bingung stadium akhir. Entah mengapa, ia tiba-tiba ingin menyuruh Kris-ge-nya untuk mengikat namja ini dan mengintrogasinya sampai ia mendapatkan semua jawaban dari teka-teki yang ada di kepalanya.

Ah… Kris-ge… ugh… kenapa ia harus teringat akan namja itu sekarang?

Sementara Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, Suho sekarang tengah mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya yang semula benar-benar tampak bingung, sekarang semakin tampak bingung ketika ia melihat sesosok namja tinggi beramput pirang yang tampak sedang celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Kris-ge?"

Mendengar satu nama itu di sebut, sontak Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung tersentak kaget. Dan reflex keduanya langsung memandang ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandangan Suho.

Kris sendiri sekarang tengah celingukan ke sana ke mari. Ugh… kemana perginya namja yang satu kakinya terbebat itu? Mana mungkin ia berjalan jauh sampai ke kelas tanpa berhenti di suatu tempat kan?

Hmm… atau mungkin tidak?

Ketika pandangannya mengedar ke sisi kiri taman itu, mata caramelnya pun lantas bertemu dengan tiga sosok seseoranng yang begitu ia kenali. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak ketika ia melihat salah seorang diantara mereka menatap penuh amarah padanya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

.

.

.

.

Melihat pandangan mata yang tampak penuh amarah itu, Kris dapat merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa, pandangan namja itu padanya seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Sekalipun begitu, Kris tidak bisa mundur. Ini tugasnya. Kalau ia tidak menjalankan tugasnya, ia akan segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada namdongsaengnya itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menghampiri ketiganya yang masih menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan. Marah, bingung dan sedih. Membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman sama sekaligus kesal.

Begitu ia sampai di hadapan ketiganya, ia langsung disapa hangat Kai dengan _sangat ramah_.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi?"

Kalimat itu disampaikan dengan nada sinis, membuat perasaan Kris terusik. Membuatnya ingin menghantam wajah namja yang tidak tau apa-apa ini.

Tapi, kalau ia melakukan hal itu, Kyungsoo akan semakin tidak percaya padanya.

Guh… _eotteokhae_? Kenapa semuanya harus tiba-tiba berubah jadi serumit benang kusut seperti ini hanya dalam sekejap mata sih?

Tsk.

"Tidak, aku kesini bukan untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo-sshi atau apapun yang bersinonim dengan hal tersebut. Aku ke sini hanya ingin menjemput Kyungsoo-sshi karena Jubi (nyonya) sudah menunggu di _Healthy center_." Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dengan datarnya dari mulut namja pirang di hadapannya ini membuat Kai serasa mendidih. Berani-beraninya ia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan santainya. Apa ia tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang?

Sementara Kai berusaha menahan hasratnya menghantam namja tinggi itu. Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya tampak terkejut. Memang ia sudah tau kalau Mammanya akan menjemputnya, tapi, mengatakannya secara terang-terangan di depan _dia_… apa tidak berbahaya?

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai yang tampak sedikit bergetar, membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ugh… sepertinya namja berkulit tan itu akan segera meledak kalau Kris mengeluarkan kalimat lainnya.

Kris yang sepertinya tidak dapat membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak mau tau dengan situasi yang terjadi- melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyungsoo-sshi." Ucap namja itu sembari tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ada apa dengan Kris-ge-nya? Apa dia tidak bisa membaca situasi sekarang?

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kanannya, di mana 2 orang namja sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda, sebelum kemudian ia menatap ke arah Kris yang masih tersenyum kecil padanya.

_Eotteokhae_? _Eottheokhae_? _Eotteokhae_? Ugh… dia belum mau memulai perang dunia ke… ah entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" sontak ke empat namja itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber terkejut.

"Chunji?" ucap Kyungsoo seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. B-bagaimana namja ini bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di Theater 2? Duh… kalau ia datang ke sini… semuanya bisa jadi lebih runyam.

Namja ber-_blazer_ coklat itu memang dewasa, berkepala dingin dan berpikir panjang, tapi, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah sahabat-sahabatnya, anak itu bisa berubah menjadi keras kepala dan _hot temper._

Tiba-tiba dirundung rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana cara Chunji bisa tau kalau ada 'masalah' di membuat Kyungsoo melirik kea rah Kai –tak mungkin Suho yang menghubungi Chunji, kan?.

Ketika ia melirik ke arah tangan Kai, ia tidak dapat menemukan benda apapun di sana. Di kedua saku celanya pun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada ponsel di sana. Membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

Kalau bukan Kai, lalu siapa?

Sementara itu, Chunji sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kris. Sekalipun tinggi tubuh mereka berbeda cukup jauh, namja itu tampak tak gentar menghadapi namja blasteran Canada-China di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?" tanya Chunji dengan nada sinis dan wajah tak suka yang jelas kentara di wajah yang tertutup _make-up_ tipis bekas ia latihan tadi –namja itu terlalu terburu-buru sehingga lupa membersihkan _make-up-_nya.

"Aku di sini untuk menjemput Kyungsoo-sshi. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" jawab Kris dengan pandangan yang semula bersahabat, kini berubah menjadi pandangan menahan amarah. Ck, sudah cukup berbaik hatinya,percuma. Mereka tidak akan membalas kebaikannya dengan baik.

Mendengar jawaban bernada menahan amarah dari namja yang sekarang memunggunginya, Kai menggeretakkan giginya.

"Ck, tentu saja ada masalah. Memangnya kau fikir Kyungsoo mau pulang, huh?" mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya, Kris pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia pun langsung bertatapan dengan mata emerald Kai yang berkilat tajam menahan amarah.

Melihat mata itu, Kris dapat merasakan bahwa namja itu benar-benar sudah sangat marah sekarang. Kris yakin, kalau ia berkata hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi namja itu sekali saja, namja itu pasti akan langsung melancarkan hapkidonya.

Sekalipun begitu, Kris dengan wajah datar tapi mata obsidian yang berkilat tajam berkata,

"Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, aku harus membawa Kyungsoo-sshi pulang. Ini perintah."

Mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari namja tertinggi dan tertua dari mereka berlima sukses membuat Kai, Kyungsoo, Chunji bahkan Suho membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

_-Punch-_

_Bruk_

Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget dan reflex menutup mulutnya. Mata besarnya terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, sekarang, Kris sedang tersungkur di jalan setapak taman belakang dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Tapi, yang lebih membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah siapa yang memukul Gegenya.

Suho tampak terengah-engah, namja itu sedikit membungkuk di hadapan Kris yang tersungkur di hadapannya. Mata biru langitnya tampak gelap, seolah tertutup dengan amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Suara namja yang biasanya selalu berkata lembut tapi tajam itu memberat. Membuat efek menakutkan muncul. Ditambah dengan aura menyeramkan yang muncul dari namja bersurai coklat itu, lengkap sudah sosok _Angel from Hell_-nya sekarang.

Kris yang masih tersungkur di hadapan Suho sembari mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, menatap tak percaya dengan namja yang ada di hadapannya.

Suho… Joonmyeon… sahabatnya… sahabat sejak kecilnya… baru saja… baru saja memukulnya?

"Aku katakana padamu, jangan pernah kau bicara seperti tadi." Namja itu sekarang menarik kerah kemeja Kris. Membuat Kris semakin terkejut.

Ada apa dengan namja ini? Kenapa dia…

"Ada apa denganmu, huh?" Kris bertanya dengan suara pelan sembari menatap ke arah mata biru yang sekarang menggelap itu.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua namja itu dengan Khawatir. Sementara Kai dan Chunji masih tampak terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari _sang Angel from hell_ itu.

Begitu keduanya sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Kai pun langsung menarik bahu Suho, sementara Chunji mendorong dada Suho, keduanya melakukan hal tersebut dengan kasar. Masih terpengaruh emosi mereka yang sekarang bercampur dengan perasaan bingung.

"Apa yang kau –"

"KRIS!"

Sontak mereka semua –termasuk Kris yang masih mengerang kesakitan karena Suho mendorongnya cukup kencang saat Kai dan Chunji berusaha menariknya- menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara teriakan girly itu berasal.

Sontak Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat namja yang sekarang berlari kea rah mereka. Sementara Kai dan Chunji tampak mengerutkan kening kesal melihat namja yang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Begitu namja itu sampai di samping Kris, ia pun langsung membantu Kris untuk duduk di sana sembari bertanya apa namja itu baik-baik saja.

Kris sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tch, kepalanya terasa sangat pening sekali. Ternyata, walaupun mungil begitu, Suho sangat kuat. Tak heran ia disebut Suho alias _guardian_ atau penjaga. Dengan kekuatannya yang seperti itu, ia benar-benar cocok menjadi seorang guardian.

Sementara Kris menatapi kawannya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, namja cantik yang sekarang menopangnya balik menatap ketiga namja itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kris?" tanya namja cantik itu masih dengan padangan tajam pada Kai dan Chunji yang masih menahan namja yang sepertinya masih ingin memukul Kris itu.

Kai menatap namja itu dengan pandangan yang sama tajamnya dengan namja girly itu.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?!"

"Suho cukup!"

Suho tersentak kaget ketika namanya di serukan dengan cukup keras. Membuat mereka semua sontak menolehkan kea rah sumber suara.

Di sana, entah datang sejak kapan, berdiri seorang Zhang Yixing atau lebih akrab di sapa Lay. Namja itu menapat mereka semua dengan wajah datar khas miliknya.

Suho tampak terkejut ketika ia melihat namja yang seharusnya ada di ruang kesenian itu sekarang berdiri di sini. Apa yang ia lakukan? Bagaimana bisa namja itu berada di sini?

"Lepaskan dia, Lee-sshi, Choi-sshi." Mendengar namja itu berkata seperti itu, sontak baik Kai dan Chunji pun lantas melepaskan pegangan mereka pada namja itu. Wajah kaget plus kesal mereka sekarang sudah berubah menjadi wajah merinding.

Hii… jadi dari tadi mereka memegangi Suho? Si angel from hell itu? Duh duh… mimpi apa mereka semalam.

Begitu ia di lepaskan Suho pun langsung berlaga seperti membersihkan kemejanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Sebelum kemudian balik memandang Lay yang sekarang memandangnya dengan mata yang sudah kembali cerah dan wajah yang kembali datar.

"Mianhamida. Aku lepas kendali." Ucap Suho entah di tujukan pada Kris atau namja yang masih memandang mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Tapi yang jelas, namja itu bukan minta maaf pada Dalkomhae –_hell no_, mana mungkin namja itu minta maaf pada mereka.

Suho pun mulai berjalan pergi dari sana. Sementara Lay masih berdiri di tempat dimana ia berdiri sejak tadi. Setelah memastikan namja itu sudah cukup jauh, Lay mendekatkan dirinya kea rah Kyungsoo.

"Ini, aku dititipkan ini oleh seseorang." Ucap namja itu sembari satu tangan memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah amplop sedang tangan yang satu berada di saku celanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap namja itu kemudian amplop putih dengan corak biru di tepiannya secara bergantian.

"Jangan kau tanya dari siapa." Seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo, Lay berkata. "Aku yakin kau sudah tau siapa. Dia orang yang _biasanya_."

Melihat interaksi antara Kyungsoo dan Lay membuat Chunji mengerutkan keningnya. Sementara Kai yang ada di sampingnya tampak berwajah aneh.

Sementara itu, Kris sekarang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh si namja girly. Setelah berhasil memberdirikan namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, si namja girly mengalungkan tangan kanan Kris di lehernya, sementara tangan kirisi namja girly memeluk pinggang Kris. Disaat yang bersamaan Lay sudah selesai berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dan mulai beranjak pergi darinya.

"Kyungsoo…" si namja girly itu memanggil Kyungsoo. Namja yang sekarang memegang sebuah amplop itupun lantas menatap si namja girly berpakaian serba hitam.

"Kalau kau mau masih mau di sini, tak apa. Aku akan membiarkanmu. Nanti, biar aku yang bicara pada Jubi." Namja itu tersenyum kecil memandang Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat takut dan gelisah. Ah… sepertinya, namja girly itu sudah bisa membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Xie xie, Tao…"

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu huh? Membantu Dalkomhae? Kau fikir yang lain akan senang kalau mendengarnya?"

"Sudah diamlah Lay. Aku tau aku salah! Jangan kau ingatkan terus!" Suho menjambak rambutnya frustasi ketika entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kalimat bernada menyindir itu keluar dari namja berkewarganegaraan China.

Aish… kenapa sih sisnis Lay harus muncul di saat-saat begini? Menyindirnya dengan nada _innocent_ yang biasanya ia pakai ketika berhadapan dengan siapapun –kecuali Dalkomhae tentu saja.

"Tapi kan, kau tau kalau kau itu V six. V six itu musuh Dalkomhae. Tidak seharusnya kau membantu mereka ber –"

"Aish… Lay! Aku bilang cukup! Kalau kau marah padaku, katakan! Apa susahnya sih bilang, "Suho, aku cemburu! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja itu!" sudah selesai!" akhirnya, setelah 10 menit lebih menahan amarah, Suho pun meledak juga. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar kesal dan sangat menakutkan.

Sekalipun begitu, Lay tampak tidak takut. Ia bahkan mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya sekarang.

"Ya, kenapa kau berkata begitu sih? Aku tidak cemburu." Ucap namja itu dengan aksen China yang membuat kata-katanya terdengar sangat imut. Apalagi sekarang, namja itu sedang merajuk dengan imutnya.

Melihat Lay sepertinya sudah kembali jadi si imut Yixing, Suho pun menyeringai kecil lalu mendekati namja yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

"Masa? Masa sih? Jinja?" tanya namja itu sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi Yixing yang perlahan-lahan merona dengan jari telunjuknya.

"I-iya lah! Untuk apa aku cemburu?" ucap Yixing sembari memandang ke arah lain. Wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat matang. Sukses membuat Suho menyeringai _playfully_.

"Masa? Kalau begitu, aku mau dekat-dekat lagi ah~"

"Y-yah! Jangan! Kau ini kan _leader-_nya V six! Harusnya kau menjauhi dan melawan mereka!" ucap Yixing secara reflex langsung menatap Suho dengan pandangan horror.

"Kan aku bisa ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan~." Ucap Suho masih dengan nada _playfully_-nya. Kkkkk… mengerjai Yixing memang salah satu hobinya sejak mereka bertemu.

Namja itu memang mudah sekali untuk dibuat merona. Digoda sedikit saja, ia akan langsung merona seperti ini. Hahaha… kalau saja dia tidak masuk V six, Suho yakin namja ini pasti sudah jadi salah satu dari Dalkomhae.

"Suho…" Yixing menatap Suho dengan pandangan seolah ingin membunuh namja di hadapannya itu -mencoba menjadi Lay kembali. Tapi, karena wajahnya sudah sangat merah, ekspresi yang biasanya sangat menyeramkan itu jadi terkesan lucu sekali.

"Heehehehe… _peace! Peace!_ Bercanda!" Suho pun memamerkan senyum mautnya sembari jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V. membuat Lay memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah." Ucapnya sembari memandang kea rah lain dengan bibir yang terpoutkan. Tanda bahwa namja itu sekarang ngambek.

Melihat hal itu, Suho hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Lalu ia pun merangkul sahabat kecilnya itu dan menariknya agar namja itu berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Besok-besok aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, deh." Ucap Suho dengan nada yang sudah kembali seperti semula –tidak _playful_ lagi seperti tadi. Tapi, tetap saja, Lay masih mempoutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia masih ngambek.

"Ya! Kalau kau ngambek terus, aku akan benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan nanti!"

"Ya! Neo! Kau benar-benar mau mati, ya?!"

* * *

_Cyber Star High School, 02.50 pm_

Bel jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, semua siswa yang tidak ada kempentingan di sekolah mulai keluar dari lingkungan sekolah yang elit tersebut.

Kai sekarang sedang berada di dekat gerbang utama Cyber Star. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat pos jaga yang berada di sebelah kanan gerbang utama.

Mata emerald namja it uterus-menerus memperhatikan arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sesekali ia mendecih pelan kemudian menjedukkan kepala pelan ke tembok di belakangnya. Wajah namja berkulit tan itu tampak kesal.

"Kai-yah/Kai-hyung!" mendengar teriakan itu, Kai menegakkan tubuhnya sembari menghela nafasnya.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu lebih dari 10 menit, Niel dan Sungjong menampakkan diri juga. Keduanya kini tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan tas yang hanya di sampirkan di salah satu bahu mereka.

"Kalian kemana saja, sih? Aku lelah menunggu di sini, kalian tau?" ucapnya dengan bibir tepoutkan imut. Membuat beberapa namja dan yeoja yang tak sengaja lewat di sana langsung berteriak histeris.

Mendengar teriakan histeris tersebut, sontak Kai, Niel dan Sungjong yang terkejut reflex langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum terlambat. Terlambat untuk kabur dari fans fanatic plus maniak sang namja imut berkulit tan itu.

"Kai-yah! Kai-yah!" mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu, membuat langkah ketiga namja itu semakin cepat. Wajah ketiganya tampak ketakutan. Ya Tuhan… salah apa mereka sampai harus dikejar-kejar banyak orang seperti ini?

Setiganya terus saja berlari menjauhi Cyber Star. Tapi, semakin jauh mereka berlari, entah perasaan mereka saja atau memang benar, gerombolan yang mengejar mereka semakin banyak. Membuat ketiganya semakin ketakutan.

Tapi, perasaan tersebut seketika sirna ketika ketiganyanya mendapati sebuah mobil van yang di depannya berdiri tiga orang berbaju serba hitam –yang langsung berlari kea rah mereka ketika mereka melihat ketiganya.

Begitu ketiga orang berbadan besar itu berlari melewati ketiganya, Sungjong, Kai dan Niel pun baru dapat berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafas mereka. Huh… akhirnya mereka selamat.

Sementara 3 orang berbaju hitam yang merupakan bodyguard mereka menghadang fans, Sungjong, Kai dan Niel pun memasuki mobil van putih yang didalamnya sudah duduk manis Hyung tertua mereka, Taemin dan sepupu mereka Changjo.

_Wait_… Changjo?

"Oy! Sejak kenapa kau ada di sini?" namja berpakaian seragam Twinkle Star Middle School –brosis school dengan Cyber Star- duduk di depan samping kursi _driver_ itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dari iPad yang ada di pangkuannya lalu menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

"Aku ada di sini sejak awal." Ucap namja itu pada Sungjong, orang yang tadi bertanya padanya. Sebelum kemudian ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke iPad yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sungjong memiringkan kepalanya, masih bingung kenapa sepupu mereka yang satu itu bisa tiba-tiba ada di mobil mereka

Bukan, bukannya ia tidak suka. Hanya saja, jarak sekolah namja itu dengan sekolah mereka cukup jauh.

Terlebih, jarang sekali namja itu bareng dengan mereka. Selain masalah jarak sekolah, jarak rumah mereka pun juga sama-sama jauh. Jadi, cukup mengejutkan melihat ada Changjo di mobil mereka.

"Mommy bilang, dia akan menginap di rumah kita untuk beberapa saat karena Jonghyun-baachan harus ke Jepang. Minho-jiisan sedang sakit dan sekarang diopnam." Jelas Taemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran adik 6 menitnya.

Eh… bukan seolah sih, namja berambut coklat keemasan itu memang tau kalau namja yang duduk di sampingnya dibarisan kursi tengah sedang bingung akan kehadiran sepupu mereka yang lebih muda 1 tahun itu.

"Eh? Jii-sama sakit?" Niel yang duduk tepat dibelakang Tamin pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah Taemin.

"Hmm… kecapean katanya." Changjo menjawab pertanyaan Niel tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Niel memiringkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian menatap Hyung 20 menitnya yang menganggukkan kepalanya bembenarkan perkataan Changjo.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Kai yang sebelah telinganya sudah terpasang _earplug_ berwarna hitam yang tersambung dengan iPod hitamnya.

"Aku masih harus sekolah, Hyung. Otou-sama akan marah kalau aku ikut dengan Okaa-san." Ucap Changjo masih saja berkonsentrasi pada iPad putih yang ada di pangkuannya. Disaat yang bersamaan, mobil van itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan daerah tersebut.

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian memasang _earplug_-nya yang sebelah sebelum kemudian bersandar pada kursi belakang dan menutup matanya, bersiap tidur.

Sementara itu, di samping namja itu, Niel sekarang sedang memakai _save belt_-nya. Setelah _save belt_ tersebut terpasang dengan benar, Niel pun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi jadi bahan rebutan dengan si _Mr. Bang_ menyebalkan itu.

Niel menghela nafasnya, lalu mengusap layar ponselnya untuk membuka kunci ponsel itu. Dan begitu kunci ponsel itu terbuka, tampilah sebuah foto yang menampilkan Choi Twins yang kala itu sama-sama memakai pakaian yang sama –sweater putih kebesaran dan celana jeans pendek- dan gaya serta warna rambut yang sama.

Mereka berempat benar-benar tampak sama. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Benar-benar seperti anak kembar. Padahal biasanya, mereka tidak tampak mirip. Yah… itu karena pada dasarnya mereka berempat punya cirri khas masing-masing.

Taemin-hyung-nya punya ciri khas paling _manly_ di antara mereka berempat, paling _calm_ dan dewasa. Sungjong-hyung-nya punya ciri khas _cute_ tapi dewasa. Jongin punya ciri khas kulit tan-nya dan kelihaiannya dalam menari. Sedang dirinya sendiri punya ciri khas pada bibir dan mata emeraldnya yang jauh lebih terang dari yang lainnya. Selain itu, karena posisinya maknae, tentu saja dia punya banyak aegyo –tapi dia tidak pernah memamerkannya.

Kemudian, ciri khas mereka juga ada pada pakaian mereka, pada cara mereka berinteraksi dan lain sebagainya. Bisa dibilang, mereka berempat hanya sama ada cover dan beberapa sifat saja, selain itu, semuanya berbeda.

Tapi, sekalipun berbeda, mereka tetap satu jua.

Niel tersenyum menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya itu, ia pun kemudian men-_tab menu option_ pada ponselnya, kemudian men-_tab icon gallery_.

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam _gallery_ ponselnya, ia pun menekan salah satu _folder_ yang hanya bertulisakan huruf Q. begitu _folder_ itu ditekan, sebuah tampilan _insert password_ pun langsung tampil di layar ponsel keluaran terbaru itu.

Dengan cepat, Niel memasukkan _password_ untuk membuka _folder_ itu. Begitu selesai dan masuk ke _folder_ itu, Niel pun langsung di sambut dengan _3 folder_ yang membuat wajah tersenyumnya tergantikan dengan wajah sedih.

Merasa tiba-tiba tidak nyaman, Taemin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya, Sungjong dan Jongin yang ada di belakangnya sudah tertidur pulas, ia pun kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan ia pun mendapati Niel tengah menatap ponselnya dengan wajah sedih.

_Ah… no wonder_.

"_Why_?" mendengar suara pelan nan lembut itu terdengar, Niel tersentak dan _reflex_ meng-_close folder_ itu kemudian menyembunyikan ponselnya di saku _blazer_-nya.

Melihat adiknya tiba-tiba berbuat aneh begitu, Taemin mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan adiknya ini?

Hm…

Ah!

"_Do you still keep that memory card_?"

"Eh?" mendapat pandangan terkejut dan tidak percaya dari Niel, cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taemin. Namja berambut hitam pendek itu menghela nafasnya lalu kembali duduk menghadap ke depan.

"_How much I must say this_, Niellie? _Just forget them. Erase them. Just let them go_, Niel. _They don't deserve the best like you_." Ucap Taemin dengan suara pelan, tapi, dari suara itu Niel dapat menangkap nada amarah dari Hyung tertuanya itu.

"_But, I can't, Hyung. Even I try my best. They realy stuck in my head. They are still the best friend I ever had. Even we're enemy now._" Ucap Niel dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari Taemin, sekalipun demikian, Taemin masih mendengar ucapan –gumaman, namja yang duduk dibelakangnya itu.

Taemin memutar bola matanya, sebelum kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"_Yes, I know that. I know that you and these guys had so many memories. And I have no right to force you to forget it. But, if these memories keep making you sad like this, I **have** the right to force you to forget it._" Mendengar ucapan yang entah mengapa menjadi penuh amarah itu, sukses membuat Niel membelalakkan matanya.

"_But, Hyung_ –"

"_When we reach home, I want you to give me your memory card_."

"_But, Hyung, I can't_ –"

"_I'm not asking you_ Niel, _I'm forcing you_." Mendengar kalimat bernada final dari hyungnya, Niel hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sembari mencoba menahan air mata yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin keluar dari kedua matanya.

Merasakan bahwa Niel sekarnag tengah menahan tangisnya, Taemin menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian menyandakan kepalanya ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

Rasanya menyakitkan berkata seperti itu pada namdongasaengnya sendiri, belahan jiwanya yang lain, seseorang yang lahir dari rahim dan hari yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ugh… tapi… harus bagaimana lagi? Ia juga sudah lelah terus-menerus merasakan kesedihan Niel. Kesedihan yang ada sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Kesedihan yang cukup kuat sampai membuat Niel yang selalu ceria dan tegar jadi seperti ini.

Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

Di sisi lain, perlahan, Jongin dan Sungjong membuka matanya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela yang ada di samping mereka. Dua pasang mata emerald itu benar-benar tampak sedih.

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi, Sungjong dan Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana mereka bisa tidur kalau perasaan gelisah Niel terus saja mengusik mereka? Mereka hanya pura-pura tidur karena Taemin tidak akan pernah mau bicara seperti itu dengan Niel ketika mereka ada di sana.

Alasannya bukan karena Taemin takut mereka berfikir bahwa dirinya membenci Niel. Bukan, mereka yakin bukan karena hal itu. Ada sesuatu, ada sebuah alasan yang melandasi tindakan tersebut. Alasan yang tidak mereka ketahui. Terlebih, perlu di ketahui bahwa Sungjong dan Jongin pun diperlakukan seperti itu juga oleh Taemin.

Sementara itu, di depan, Changjo hanya bisa diam sembari melanjutkan permainannya. Sekalipun wajahnya tampak tidak menikmati sama sekali apa yang sedang ia mainkan.

Jelas saja, pertengkaran antara Taemin dan Niel membuat dirinya cukup syok.

Ia tidak tau kenapa Taemin-hyung yang biasanya selalu menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin tiba-tiba bisa berkata begitu. Entah karena semua yang ada di sana sudah tidur dan ia melupakan bahwa ada Changjo di sana atau ada hal lain yang sama sekali tidak bisa terpikirkan oleh namja yang baru saja duduk di kelas VIII itu.

Tapi yang jelas, Changjo tau, bahwa ia tidak boleh sama sekali mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini. Tidak di depan mereka, Jii-san dan Baa-chan-nya bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

_Cyber Star Council Room 03.00 pm_

Suho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Tangannya memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya, sementara kedua manic marbelnya tersembunyi dibalik dua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Entah apa yang leader V six itu pikirkan sampai wajah yang biasanya calm dan ceria atau datar sedatar-datarnya emosi bisa menjadi berubah setidak nyaman seperti itu. Yang pasti, sesuatu itu pasti sangat membuat namja yang belum genap berusia 17 tahun itu sangat khawatir.

_Tok tok tok_

"Suho?" mendengar suara pintu di ketuk dan namanya dipanggil, Suho pun sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi emotionless. Well, setidak nyaman apapun perasaannya sekarang, ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Hell, mau taruh di mana wajahnya sebagai leader V six?

"Masuk saja." Ucap namja itu dengan nada datar seeperti biasanya sembari menatap pintu coklat yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja kerjanya.

Perlahan, kenop pintu ruang kerja khusus Ketua Osis itu terputar kemudian didorong masuk sampai terbuka sedikit. Anehnya tidak ada seorang pun yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangannya.

Suho mengerutka keningnya. Ha? Siapa sih ini?

Sedang bingung-bingungnya menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mengerjainya dengan menakut-takutinya –walaupun terkenal sebagai Angel from hell, Suho tidak tahan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan horror- tiba-tiba…

"BWA!"

Suho tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba sebuah kepala monster muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Hampir saja ia teriak. Untungnya ia ingat dimana ia sekarang, kalau tidak, ugh… pasti 2 Dalkomhae yang ada di ruang rapat sana sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"Woohyun, tidak lucu!" si monster yang dipanggil Woohyun oleh Suho terkikik geli sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Suho sembari melepas topengnya. Tak lupa, namja berkulit agak kecoklatan itu menutup pintunya kembali.

"Hahahaha… coba kau lihat ekspresi ketakutanmu tadi. Kkkkk… hahahaha… benar-benar lucu!" Suho hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum kemudian kembali dalam galau modenya lagi. Percuma meladeni Woohyun, buang-buang energy.

Setelah puas menertawai leadernya, Woohyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu seolah ruang kerja itu adalah kamar pribadinya.

"Galau, huh?" Suho hanya membalas 'hn'-an kecil sembari memutar kursinya menjadi menatap jendela yang tepat berada beberapa langkah dari meja kerjanya.

Yah… tadi, saat Woohyun masuk ke maskas mereka, ia mendapati sang leader sedang bersandar pada Lay all lovey-dovey. Kemudian, tepat sebelum Woohyun menyapa sang Leader, ponsel Suho berbunyi. Sontak namja itu, dengan tawanya, mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di coffe table.

Begitu ponsel itu menempel di telinga Suho selama beberapa detik, raut wajah Suho pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi khawatir. Sukses membuat Woohyun dan Lay menatap namja itu bingung.

Begitu percakapan di ponsel itu berakhir, Suho langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Raut wajah namja itu sekarang benar-benar khawatir sekali. Membuat Woohyun lantas langsung menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Namja itu hanya diam. Wajahnya yang sudah khawatir semakin khawatir. Dengan sedikit frustasi, namja itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuat Lay dan Woohyun ikut-ikut khawatir sekaligus bingung.

Tepat sebelum Woohyun ingin mengulang pertanyaannya, Suho menggumamkan sebuah kata. Lebih tepatnya sebuah nama. Dan keduanya langsung mengerti tanpa perlu kalimat penjelas.

Woohyun terdiam sejenak sembari memandangi topeng monsternya. Kemudian, namja itu menghela nafasnya dan menaruh topeng itu di coffe table yang ada tepat di sebrang sofa yang sedang ia tiduri.

Ah… ternyata percuma. Padahal, ia fikir kalau ia menakut-takuti Suho, namja itu akan marah-marah padanya, kemudian keduanya akan tertawa pada akhirnya. Jadinya, namja itu akan melupakan masalahnya untuk sesaat.

Woohyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah di mana Suho tengah duduk, sebelum kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Sudah, jangan difikirkan lagi. Namanya juga bayi baru belajar jalan, jatuh itu biasa."

"Iya, jatuhnya biasa. Jatuh dari baby box-nya yang tidak biasa." Ucap Suho dengan nada yang seolah berkata jangan-sok-tau-nya yang cukup menyindir Woohyun.

"Oke, oke. Maaf." Balas Woohyun dengan nada sarkastik yang sukses membuat Suho memutar bola matanya.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, Suho menatap ke luar dengan pikiran yang entah melayang ke mana, sementara Woohyun menatap langit-langit ruangan itu sembari berfikir apa sekiranya yang bisa membuat mood sang ketua OSIS itu naik lagi.

Aish… kadang-kadang Woohyun tidak suka dengan Jihan, anak kecil yang dirawat oleh keluarga Kim sejak ia baru saja dilahirkan. Yeoja mungil, imut, manis dan sangat yeppo yang sekarang sudah genap 16 bulan. Yeoja yang sangat di sayangi oleh Suho. Makanya, tak heran kalau ia jadi uring-uringan seperti ini. Terlebih kalau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada –

Tok tok tok

"Ya, Suho." Woohyun tersentak kaget dan lantas tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ketukan cepat dan suara pintu di buka mengangetkannya. Sontak, namja itu langsung terduduk di sofa dan lantas menatap siapa gerangan yang sudah mengganggu lamunannya.

Mendapati musuh bebuyutannya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang semula terganggu menjadi pandangan kesal, Sunggyu, namja yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerja Suho itu berusaha untuk mengabaikan keinginannya untuk balas men-death-glare namja itu. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar dengan namja playboy kelas kakap itu.

"Ya, Suho, ini berkas yang kau minta." Ucap Sunggyu sembari berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu. Mengabaikan pandangan tidak suka plus kesal Woohyun dan meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa di meja kerja Suho yang tertata dengan rapi.

Suho tidak menjawab, namja itu terus saja menatap ke luar Jendela. Pandangannya masih sama seperti tadi.

Sunggyu mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh sekali. Tumben-tumbennya namja itu hilang konsetrasi begini.

Penasaran, namja itu pun memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat ekspresi namja yang masih saja terdiam seperti patung di tempat duduknya itu. Sayangnya, ia tidak berhasil.

Aneh…

"Suho?"

"…"

"Ya, angel from hell."

"…"

_Brak_

"Suho!"

"Ah! Ya? Ada apa?" Suho tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba mejanya digebrak pelan. Ia pun sontak memutar kursinya agar menghadap ke arah Sunggyu yang sekarang sedang menatap aneh padanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan langsung mengambil berkas yang tadi dimintanya dari Sunggyu.

"Hhhh… kau melamun? Day dreaming? Apa ini Leader V six yang baru itu? Ckckckc…" ejek Sunggyu sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Suho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang tengah ia baca itu. Mata marbel miliknya langsung berhadapan dengan mata caramel milik Sunggyu.

"Ya!" Woohyun yang sedari tadi diam di tempatnya sembari memperhatikan keduanya bersuara. Sontak menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, seperti kau lebih baik saja." Ucap Woohyun sembari merebahkan dirinya di sofa lagi, sukses membuat Suho dan Sunggyu memutar bola matanya.

"Whatever." Sunggyu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Suho. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan lagi, huh, Day dreaming-sshi?"

Suho memutar bola matanya, kemudian ia meletakkan berkas itu di atas tumpukan buku-buku yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Setelahnya, namja itu mengambil beberapa kertas yang beberapa saat lalu –sebelum ia galau mode on- ia kerjakan.

"Berikan ini pada Do-sshi. Aku mau berkas ini diperiksa da diketik ulang. Katakan padanya, aku memberinya waktu 2 hari untuk menyelesaikannya." Ucap namja itu dengan suara datar sembari menyerahkan beberapa kertas yang terjepit paper clip yang terselipkan note kecil bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo'.

Sunggyu menerima kertas berisikan tulisan tangan rapi khas dari sang ketua OSIS. Tanpa bicara apapun atau bahkan menganggukkan kepalanya, Sunggyu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dasar tidak tau sopan santun." Gumam Woohyun pelan ketika Sunggyu hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Sunggyu yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak membalas apapun. Ia pun melangkah keluar dari ruang itu kemudian menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kencang.

Begitu sang mantan Leader Dalkomhae itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Suho menghela nafasnya. Kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Aish… apa-apan barusan? Bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan seorang Dalkomhae melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang Leader V six. Sekalipun ia tau bahwa Sunggyu tidak akan menggunakan ini sebagai bahan ejekannya, tetap saja Suho merasa bahwa harga dirinya sudah turun sekarang.

Ah… Jihan, Jihan, kau memang kelemahan terbesar seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Number Tree

Preview

"Jebal, Hyung, jangan!"

_Kretek_

_Bruk_

"Hyung…"

* * *

"Aegi, gwaencaha?"

"Ne! Ne!"

* * *

"_Cut_! Ayolah Yeollie, ini hanya adegan pelukan. Kenapa kau seperti ini sih?"

"Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak sudi memeluknya!"

"Siapa juga yang mau memelukmu! Ge-eR sekali."

"Ya! Siapa yang Ge-eR? Kau kali! Coba ingat saat scene forehead kiss tadi, kau yang nyosor duluan, kan?"

"_Hell no_! Siapa juga! Aku cuma mau adegan itu selesai dengan cepat! Aku tak sudi lama-lama berpandangan denganmu! Ck, membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Memangnya aku tidak muak memandang muka sok ganteng milikmu itu huh?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Guys…"

* * *

"Konsentrasi, Kai! Kau menghancurkan gerakannya lagi!"

"Aish! Iya iya! Maaf! Kau tidak perlu berteriak, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau melakukannya dengan benar. Sekarang ayo mulai dari awal lagi dan tolong konsentrasi, kompetisi kita tinggal 2 minggu lagi."

"Iya… iya…"

* * *

"Argh! Kenapa salah lagi sih?"

"Makanya, kerjakan pelan-pelan, pabo…"

"Ya!"

"Aduh! Sudah cukup! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Aku lelah mendengar pertengkaran kalian!"

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan, Mom/Ommonim!"

"Haduh…"

* * *

"Aku rasa kalian cocok jadi sepasang kekasih."


End file.
